


Charming Truth

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is called in help when Auror Potter is hit with an unusual truth spell and swears not to ask the young man sensitive questions. Harry, on the other hand, uses the situation to his advantage.</p>
<p>Prompt text: Harry is hit with a curse version of Veritaserum and cannot lie. The next time he sees Severus, Harry desperately tries to keep his silence so he won't blurt out his hidden feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to emynn for the beta work!
> 
> This one is for accioslash

Auror Harry Potter cast a Stunning Hex to his right before pivoting to his left and casting another towards a flash of red spell light. He barely had time to conjure a shield to protect himself and the two people who were caught in the crossfire. The illegal potions trade had grown increasingly violent, employing tactics more appropriate to South American drug cartels. The suspects were Disillusioned, making it even harder for Harry and his team of Aurors to figure out where their attackers were. 

"Stay behind me!" Harry shouted at the woman and boy as they huddled together. 

Ducking out of the way of a jet of purple, Harry cast a strong revealing spell into the darkened entrance to the warehouse and was pleased as it showed him several shadowy figures. Systematically stunning each in turn while the team provided cover fire, Harry grimly neutralized three of their attackers. The crack of Apparation made Harry swear as he quickly cast an anti-Apparation field over the area around the team while they worked on rounding up the suspects. His shield slipped at the surge of power Harry needed to maintain the field.

"Potter! We're stable here!" Robards called to him and Harry gave him a thumbs up to indicate everything was under control where he was as well. 

"You fucking bitch!"

A male voice behind him screamed in rage and Harry spun around, jumping in front of the cowering woman. A hex hit him squarely in the chest with a force that knocked him back and slammed him to the ground. _Fucking rookie move, Potter!_ was the last though that ran through Harry's mind before he blacked out. Funny that his inside voice sounded like Severus Snape.

* * *

"Severus! Are you there?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice shattered the solitude of Severus' office and Severus' quill point tore a hole in the parchment he was writing on. Willing his heart to return to a normal rhythm, Severus pushed back his desk chair and moved to the fireplace. The frown on the Minister of Magic's face did little to ease the scowl on Severus' as he knelt.

"Yes, Minister," Severus answered in a mild tone, his voice scratchy from disuse.

"There is an emergency, Severus; can you meet me at St. Mungo's?" 

There was no mistaking the implied directive in the tone or the urgency, but Severus still resisted. "Minister, I'm sure the potions at St. Mungo's will be sufficient for whatever need you have, as I don't brew routinely any more—"

"I have an injured Auror who’s been hexed with a spell no one has ever seen. I'm hoping you can find a counter spell for it." Shacklebolt's face was set. "I'll meet you in the Spell Damage Ward." 

Severus sighed as the connection closed abruptly. He'd known Kingsley Shacklebolt since their student days at Hogwarts and knew he was a man of determination and integrity, who wouldn't stop until Severus appeared to assess the situation. If Severus had special skills that were needed, he would do what he could to assist. Several flicks of his wand banked the fire and secured the house, another set the wards in place. Collecting his cloak from beside the door, Severus froze as a sudden thought hit him.

_The injured Auror was Harry Potter!_

Even five years after the final battle, Potter continued to be a magnet for trouble, in spite of a career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Severus had come to realize just how wrong he'd been about the young man during that hellish year before the Dark Lord's defeat. Snape appreciated Potter's finer qualities — humor, compassion, forgiveness, and loyalty – during his convalescence and the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It was Potter's speech on his behalf in front of the Wizengamot that had opened Severus' eyes to the living, breathing, desirable man that Harry Potter had become.

Severus threw on his cloak and gripped his wand tightly as he Apparated directly to St. Mungo's fourth floor where spell damaged patients were taken. He was immediately surrounded by several hulking Aurors, who stepped back when they recognized him. A tall, ginger-haired man stepped forward, confirming Severus' suspicions. 

"Hello, Professor Snape. The Minister is in with Harry now." Ronald Weasley indicated the closest room with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, Auror Weasley." Severus swept by.

Potter was as pale as the pillow his head lay on, a large plaster on the right side of his head. Severus felt as if a hand clutched at his heart for a moment, before he pushed all personal feeling aside. Kingsley Shacklebolt was watching him intently, a warm smile curving his lips as Severus scowled at him, reminding Severus that the Minister had been a Slytherin as well.

"The hex had enough force to knock Harry to the ground and he hit his head on ground when he did. The healers have given him potions for the concussion, but didn't want to use magic on him for obvious reasons," Kingsley told him softly.

Severus' head snapped up. "And he is still unconscious?" 

"No, he was given a mild relaxing potion to help with the effects of the hex." Kingsley met his eyes. "The best way for me to describe it is a spell version of Veritaserum."

"Even so, I can't imagine that being sufficient ground to put a man with a head injury to sleep!" Severus struggled to keep his tone even.

"Harry blurted out that he was gay to one of the healers who was tending him and was mortified, Severus!" Kingsley ground out. "You know as well as I do that he doesn't need that kind of pressure while trying to recuperate, nor anyone around him who would attempt to question him in this state!" 

Severus was aware of Potter's sexuality, but it wasn't something that they had discussed. Being that Harry's announcement had come after several drinks and his apparent belief that he would be ridiculed, Severus hadn't prolonged the conversation. He did realize what Shacklebolt said was true, as Potter was almost as private a man as Severus.

"How is it that you would like me to help, Minister?" Severus stepped closer, drawing his wand.

"You are a spell crafter of some renown, Severus, and I believe you have established a friendship with Harry that is based on respect." Shacklebolt met his eyes. "I trust you'll protect Harry while you figure out a way to reverse this curse."

Severus noted that Shacklebolt's eyes held a challenge and he wondered when he'd given himself away. He arched an eyebrow. "With my life, Kingsley, as I always have."

Shacklebolt smiled at the slight affront in Severus' voice. "Excellent, my friend. Now, you just have to convince Harry of your sincerity." 

There was a knowing twinkle in Shacklebolt's eyes that made Severus uneasy, but Potter took that moment to groan. Both men stepped closer as Potter's eyes opened, looking between the two with a bemused expression. As Potter became more aware, Severus could see the moment that he remembered why he was in a hospital bed.

"Hello, Minister, Snape," Potter's voice was a bit scratchy, as if he'd been screaming.

"Harry, so glad to see you awake," Shacklebolt said smoothly, the smile designed to soothe Potter. "Severus and I were just discussing you."

Potter's face closed up and Severus frowned as he watched the reaction. 

"Severus has offered his services to help find a counter-spell for the hex you received." Shacklebolt gave Potter a hard look as he opened his mouth. "You'll be leaving with Severus as soon as the healers release you. His home is isolated and perfect for the two of you to work on this problem without interruption." 

Fear lit Potter's eyes for an instant, but he nodded immediately to acknowledge that this was a directive rather than a request. That was all it took to set Shacklebolt into motion and Severus wouldn't want to be the healer who told the Minister of Magic he couldn't have Potter released. Potter sat silently in the bed until he was directed to get dressed. His body language and behavior betrayed his reluctance to go, which puzzled Severus as much as the fear he'd gotten a glimpse of. For some reason, Potter was afraid of something and Severus was determined to find out what, but not until he'd lifted the curse. Severus wasn't interested in involuntary admissions.

* * *

Harry stepped away from Snape as soon as the squeeze of sidelong Apparation released him. He clamped his jaw shut against the compulsion to say something he would regret. Severus Snape was his friend, someone he trusted with his life, and he wasn't going to destroy that by blurting out that he was attracted to him. When Harry had announced his sexual orientation, Snape hadn't blinked an eye, but he hadn't made any confessions of his own. That in itself had told Harry everything – Snape was neither gay nor attracted to him. 

"I'll show you to your room." 

Snape's voice was brisk but the undertone carried more warmth than it had at St. Mungo's and Harry relaxed fractionally. "I'll try not to be a nuisance," Harry said, the spell pushing him.

"You have not been a _nuisance_ since you left school, Harry." Snape swept down a long hallway. "Your room is here."

Warmth blossomed in Harry's chest and he relaxed further. "I didn't know you had a house like this," he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"There were no hovels available," Snape told him dryly as he opened a door. "This manor house is a Prince family holding, one that was bequeathed to my mother by her paternal grandmother. It was released to me after my exoneration."

"I'm glad," Harry said as he stepped into the spacious bedroom. "This is nice."

The room was almost as large as Harry's tiny flat in London. The dark wood of the four-poster and the wardrobe stood in stark contrast to the white walls, large windows that looked out over the grounds, and a door at the far end indicated a private en suite. Touches of royal blue and gold made the room feel warm and inviting, and Harry felt instantly at home.

"It's not on the scale of Malfoy Manor, but it is more than enough for my needs."

Harry shuddered at the memory that arose at Snape's words, once again clamping his jaw shut against the words that he wanted to say. A hand closed around his forearm, sending a tremor of a different kind of awareness through him. 

"My apologies, I didn't think before I spoke," Snape said softly, standing very close.

Harry leaned into the touch for a moment before the hand was removed. "It's all right, Sev—Snape. I need to put that behind me."

"I believe, in the circumstances, you may call me Severus."

"Oh," Harry said. "I'd really like that!" He could feel his cheeks redden at his inadvertent phrasing. Bloody curse! He stepped towards the bed, feeling a need to get away before he said something embarrassing.

Snape didn't seem to notice as he turned and flicked his wand at the fireplace, lighting the fire. "The healer said you were to go right to bed and stay down for the next forty-eight hours." 

"My head is splitting," Harry admitted as moved to sit heavily on the bed. "And I'm hungry." The curse kept his mouth moving. "But mostly I just want this to be done! Why is it that _I’m_ the one that is the bloody target?"

"Self-pity from our beloved Chosen One?" Snape sneered. "It's unlike you to fall prey to that."

Harry sighed, lifting a hand to the plaster on the side of his head. "I know. I really don't think that way most of the time, but this is just one of those times when I wish I wasn't me!"

"Perhaps getting out of a high-profile occupation would lessen the appeal to challenge you," Snape suggested in a clipped tone. "I'll leave you now and allow you to clean up. Once you have completed that, I'll be back with a potion to help with your pain and something for you to eat."

"You could stay and eat with me," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Snape eyed him for a moment, then shook his head slightly. "I believe it would be prudent to wait to see how you are feeling after you take your potion."

Harry watched as Snape – Severus disappeared out the door, his heart in his throat. Severus' actions couldn't be interpreted in any other way than a complete disinterest in Harry as anything other than someone who needed to be taken care of. From the ache in his chest, Harry knew that he'd been lying to himself. He wasn't just attracted to Severus; he was in love with him. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry trudged into the bathroom and stripping off his clothing, then dropped them into a pile on the floor to retrieve later. His head was feeling worse and he just wanted to lose himself to the oblivion of sleep. Spelling the shower hot, Harry stepped inside and quickly washed, being careful not to bump the plaster. All of the things that he'd wanted to say to Severus flitted through his mind -- _Please stay with me; please touch me; please love me._

Disgusted with himself, Harry dried off, picked his wand up from the counter, and returned to the bedroom. It was still empty. With a sigh, Harry Banished the towel back into the bathroom and crawled into bed, a Warming Charm heating the sheets. Setting his glasses on the bedside table and sliding his wand under the pillow, Harry lay back and closed his eyes. He would just rest his eyes until Severus came back.

* * *

Severus pushed open the door to Harry's room with his shoulder, his hands containing several potions that he thought might help. He stopped short as he caught sight of Harry curled up under the bedding, sound asleep. Silently making his way to the bed, Severus set the vials down and used the opportunity to cast a strong diagnostic spell over Harry. His wand vibrated with the result and Severus frowned, casting the spell again with the same results.   
Harry shifted restlessly, turning towards Severus as he leaned over his pillow. Unable to resist, Severus used his free hand to brush back the fringe that had fallen across Harry’s forehead. He was surprised when Harry leaned into his touch and Severus indulged himself by carding his hand through Harry’s hair at his temple. The feel of the springy curls under his fingers was arousing and Severus started to pull his hand away, when Harry moaned. Caught, Severus froze, only to have Harry turn his head and pin Severus’ hand under him.

“Oh, yes,” Harry groaned, reaching over to grab Severus’ arm. “Don’t leave me!”

His voice sounded as if he was talking in his sleep and Severus didn’t want to wake him. Setting his wand on the bedside table beside Harry’s, Severus slid a hip onto the bed. Harry moved even closer and a wave of powerful magic tingled along Severus’ skin as his clothes vanished.

“Those robes had better be intact and folded neatly somewhere,” Severus muttered sardonically.

Harry answered by tugging on Severus arm and despite his reservations, Severus acquiesced. Pulling back the bedding to slide in, Severus was surprised to see that Harry was naked. His cock twitched in appreciation, but Severus didn’t have a chance to admire the view as Harry moved suddenly, rolling on top of him. Delicious sensations flooded Severus as he felt warm skin against him and an erection pressing into his abdomen. Already hard and throbbing, Severus skimmed his hands down Harry’s back before settling them on his hips, fully intending to push Harry away, when Harry thrust against him.

“Oh Merlin, yes,” Harry sighed as he slowly moved his hips. 

Severus’ breath caught in his chest as their cocks slid against each other and he gritted his teeth. “Harry, you have to wake up.”

“No,” came the matter-of-fact reply. “If I wake you will be gone and I want you here too badly.”

“Harry,” Severus sighed. “You’ll regret this when you are fully awake.”

“I don’t think I will, actually.” Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” Slowly lowering his head, Harry kissed him.

Severus blinked in surprise at the tentative brush of lips, then growled deep in his throat as Harry started to pull back. Bringing a hand up, Severus threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Harry’s head and kissed him thoroughly. There was no hesitation in Harry’s response and the kiss quickly became heated and hungry. A pulse of desire shot directly to Severus’ already throbbing cock and he truly believed he could have an orgasm by simply kissing. Harry made an inarticulate sound in his throat, his hips speeding up. The feel of silky skin sliding against him was incredible and Severus forgot his resolve not to take advantage of Harry’s presence in his home. Shifting slightly Severus splayed one hand across Harry’s arse as he aligned their cocks. Severus thrust upward as he pressed down, feeling the slickness of their pre-come lubricating the slide and the brush of Harry’s balls across his. His whole body throbbed with need.

Harry ripped his mouth away. “Oh, fuck! Severus!”

A flood of warmth between them sent Severus over the edge as Harry arched against him. Severus reclaimed his mouth as he thrust wildly, before coming between them, his whole body tingling as his orgasm exploded through him in waves. Somewhere along the way, the kiss gentled and Severus sighed as Harry’s mouth left his and trailed down his jaw.

“Hmm,” Harry muttered into the hollow of his throat, tongue tracing along the scars there. "That was brilliant.”

Severus was startled as he felt a Cleansing Spell tingle across his belly. “I thought your head hurt,” he asked suspiciously.

“Must have been the spell that compelled me to act on my impulses.”

“Is that right?” Severus found that his hand was rubbing up and down Harry’s back. “Odd, I did a diagnostic spell on you just prior to your waking up and it showed the spell had worn off.” He could feel Harry’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

“Maybe it was more that I’ve been fighting the impulse for so long.” Harry lifted his head to meet Severus’ eyes. “I didn’t notice you objecting.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Far be it for me to object to a handsome young man throwing himself at me.” 

Harry grinned and gave him another soul-deep kiss. “Can I throw myself at you again?”

Something loosened in Severus’ chest and he distracted Harry from seeing how pleased he was by rolling them to the side, settling them on their sides. “Possibly, but not until after you have taken an analgesic and gotten some rest. That spell you were hit with appears to have drained you.”

Harry yawned as if on cue and then laughed. “Maybe you are right.” Pressing a kiss to Severus’ jaw, Harry turned over and pressed back against Severus. “You won’t leave?”

Severus draped an arm possessively across Harry’s waist and pressed against him. “No, not unless you tell me to.”

Bring his hand down, Harry covered Severus’ with his own. “Won’t ever happen.”

Listening as Harry’s breathing evened out, Severus slowly relaxed and let his whole body mold to Harry. Slowly moving their hands upwards, Severus rested them over Harry’s heart and lay for a long time just holding Harry and feeling his heart beat. It was an incredible feeling and one he could rapidly become addicted to.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, warm and content in his lover’s arms. He could tell it was early yet and he was happy to lounge in bed. He’d awoken the same way three years earlier, reenergized after his bout with a truth hex. Severus had made love to him that night for the first time and Harry had never left, moving in within a week. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t had their rows, more from miscommunications and both of their possessive streaks than anything. Severus had admitted to being tempted to use the same hex that had brought them together on Harry a number of times, but each heated discussion had peeled back layers and allowed them to really get to know each other. 

The thought of that truth spell made Harry smile as he remembered the teasing he’d taken from his colleagues when it was discovered that the spell had been intended for the woman Harry had been attempting to protect. She, it had turned out, was the mastermind of the illegal operation they were busting. The caster was an undercover operative from the Illegal Potions Task Force who was posing as a member of a competing cartel. Severus had ended up collaborating with the man and perfecting the spell as well as the counter-spell. They then patented the hex and taught it to magical law enforcement officers all over the world. It had brought Severus a tidy profit and he had been persuaded to become a consultant to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with his spell crafting talents. 

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Harry twisted the bonding ring on his finger absently as he thought of the inscription that Severus had inscribed inside it: _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the heart._ It was the quote that had finally convinced Severus that Harry could indeed love him. Both of them cherished the thought of being loved for themselves and their magic had proved to be immensely compatible. Harry was ever thankful to whichever deity had set up the circumstances that enabled him and Severus to confess their feelings, starting them on this incredible journey through life. 

Severus stirred behind him, one hand sliding along Harry’s hip to cup the curve of his belly. "You are thinking too hard for so early in the morning." 

Harry laughed softly, reaching to move Severus' hand a bit lower. "No, just woke up." He rocked his hips back against Severus' morning erection. "Maybe we can make good use of the time."

"You are insatiable!" Severus' hand stopped his movement as Harry was maneuvering him just where he wanted him. "The healer said no more penetration until the baby is born," Severus said sternly even as he nestled his cock between Harry's arse cheeks.

"I know, but I thought this might feel good." Harry rocked backward, groaning as he felt Severus slide against him. He tightened his cheeks as he moved, grinning at the gasp he wrenched out of Severus. 

"Brat," was hissed in his ear as Severus wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him still and used the other hand to fist his cock. 

Harry moaned in pleasure as Severus surrounded him, holding him still as he thrust slowly. Lifting his hand, Harry pinched his nipple, tweaking it as Severus stroked him, his body tingling in anticipation as his balls tightened.

"I'd like to pound into you, hard and deep, as you bend over my desk," Severus panted into his ear as he rocked his hips forward. "Your cheeks spread wide and my cock hitting your sweet spot—"

Harry shuddered and came all over Severus' hand, pleasure rippling through him in waves. He felt Severus stiffen behind him and with a rush of moisture, his grip on Harry relaxed slightly. Summoning a flannel, Harry was surprised when it was plucked from his fingers.

"Your magic isn't the most reliable at the moment."

Harry snorted, sighing as the warm flannel carefully cleaned away all the traces of their activities. "That's your daughter's fault, not mine."

Severus turned him over and carefully kissed his belly as he finished, Banishing the flannel back to the bedroom. "Don't blame this on Aphrodite."

"We are not naming our daughter Aphrodite!"

"We are not naming her after someone she would feel pressured to live up to, either!"

Moving to where he could look Severus in the eye, Harry cupped his husband's cheek. "How about we give her a simple first name, but go with my suggestion of combining our mothers' names as her middle name?"

Severus searched his face intently. "Should I cast the Truth Charm?"

Harry shook his head slightly and smiled, remembering the heated rows they had had over what to call the baby. "No, I'm being honest, just a simple, strong name for our little girl."

"Linda," Severus said without hesitation. "Linda Lilleen."

Leaning down to kiss him, Harry wasn't surprised when Severus wrapped him into tight embrace. "Linda Lilleen. It has a nice ring to it." 

"Indeed."

The baby kicked, seemingly in agreement. Harry moved Severus' hand to the spot where they could both feel her and they both marveled at the miracle they had created.

* * *


End file.
